Apollo Han
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * really nice and polite at first glance * like….seriously, he seems so well-mannered and friendly when you first look at him and you're already thinking about introducing him to your parents because he looks like the type of person parents would like * really obvious but he's such an academic, like he can probably run a study account in his spare time. * anyway he’s fucking rude after awhile * like oppa’s got some major attitude problems * will curse you out for minor reasons * like if you’re a regular person and you get in his way? oof * at least he acts like a decent human like half of the time * demanding, expects the best from everyone * condescending sometimes * knows everything ever * honestly he’s p chill * just blows up over everything * i don’t even know why * passive-aggressive, petty, holds grudges - whatever you want to call it, he's that exactly. upset him and he will stay upset until he decides to not be. * will hold things over ur head bc fuck you that’s why * is the most animated person, acts everything ever out. * is super dramatic, can probably become an actor if he ever wanted to * is rly smart and can figure out most things * good luck hiding anything from him * he can be pretty fucking nosy lmao * please don’t throw soft stuff in his way * he’s absolutely horrible at being soft * apollo would rather be dramatic and stoic and quiet * like..maybe he does act like a fucking drama queen over everything * but it’s better than having to hug people and be like stuff here * he’s really fucking stiff when it comes to those things * like honestly emotions that aren’t his make him feel so awkward * if you want to see awkward and not sassy apollo, start a conversation on feelings * that is the essence of one apollo han * sassy dramatic nerd 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * August 18, 2025. The Han family was known for being huge and long-lasting. In fact, most of them had gathered on this date to celebrate the 138th birthday of Han family patriarch Han Seungman. It was a grand party, filled with all sorts of festivities to celebrate the grand occasion. By most standards, it was grander than most parties due to the sheer number of descendants attending. And to top it all off was something truly spectacular: a wizarding fireworks show. It was to be among the biggest ever attempted, and it had taken a lot of work to coordinate. All the hard work lead to nothing when several drunk relatives decided to try and launch them early for an even bigger surprise. Keyword: tried. And unfortunately, it lead to one of the biggest tragedies in modern magical Korean history. They tell you not to play with fire for a reason. * 137 people died in the Han fireworks disaster, which had the highly explosive fireworks explode on the ground. The initial explosion caused many deaths, and the layout of the grounds made for even more deaths when the fires began raging. The exits were too far in between, and too small to allow for large groups of people to escape. It wasn't much better for those who could survive both the explosion and the fires. Injuries ranged from third-degree burns to many splinching accidents from of-age relatives trying to get away. But the majority of the people present when the fireworks exploded found themselves dead. The deaths ranged from the man of honor Han Seungman to several of his young descendants. * It was almost like something like this was to be expected, though later investigations ruled it an accident. Most of the youngest Han descendants were several miles away from the festivities, being taken care of by several older relatives. In the blink of an eye, they found themselves orphans. Han Kogyeol and his twin Soongyeol such children. They were two years old, babbling and bright-eyed at ahjummas as they called out their parents as being among the victims. Most of these children were carted off by their surviving parent(s) or closest relatives. But both of their parents had been only children, and his grandparents hadn't been as blessed to have a similarly long life. Their only known relative was his grandfather's dongsaeng who lived in England. * Han Kangwon had left his family at a young age for England, and had hardly left since. Taking on the name Thomas Han, he stayed and taken up several jobs in old bookstores and antique stores before opening his own. His big bustling family was alright, but he was more about dusty volumes and cool artifacts than whatever bickering his relatives managed to start up. The Hans had learned to stop sending invitations, and Kangwon was alright with that. He lived alone, never taking neither husband or wife, never fathering any sort of children. That was, until news of the tragedy came to light. He'd rushed over to Korea as soon as he could, and to the surprise of his relatives, dutifully began organizing the family affairs. He'd never wanted a family, but he knew he had a duty to the young twins, and brought them to England once the family began to heal. * Soongyeol's given English name was Apollo, and he shares the same passion for the arts as his namesake. The newly-created family lived above Kangwon's shop in Lincliff City, and what better place to raise a creative child than somewhere like a bookstore? While Dionysus scoured the streets for new challenges to meet and beat, Apollo preferred to stay inside and explore the shop. The bookcases were the catalysts for his intense imagination. There was nothing in the shop that couldn't amuse him. * Apollo entered Hogwarts at age eleven, and was promptly sorted into Slytherin after a solid two minutes. It was obvious from the start who the top of the class would be. No one knew the answers better than he did, and even if they did, they couldn't beat his well practiced hand up into the air. Although he wasn't as popular as his sporty and loud twin, Apollo had his fair share of friends. * These days, Apollo is helping Uncle Kangwon run the shop back home. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Apollo's model is Kim Wonpil of a band I don't stan, Day6. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Apollo is a half-blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : Apollo has photographic memory 6) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? : Apollo works at his uncle's bookstore. ---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is optional for adult characters!) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Hexes & Jinxes :C. Magical Creatures :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Moon :B. Stars 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Freshly baked bread :B. Parchment :C. The Sea :D. A crackling log fire 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :C. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune :D. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The wide, sunny, grassy lane 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :C. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling :D. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Draw your wand & search for the source :B. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out :C. Draw your wand & stand your ground :D. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells ---- OOC Questions B. Whilst the first two questions will not affect the character's house (and are mandatory), the others are designed specifically to help users come up with their character's ideal job (and are optional). 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. : I have ten characters, and no exotics. 3) What would people who know your character well say they're really good at? 4) What do they really want to avoid in their job/career? Do they hate working in an office? Do they hate the field? 5) Aside from family and peers, what motivates your character the most in life? What drives their passion? 6) Where does your character's weaknesses lie? 7) Wand cores and woods speak volumes about a person's character. What is your character's wand? Why does it answer to them? Comments Category:Adult Unsorted